the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Illium
Illium — Appears in all of the books Intorduction Illium is an angel who is part of The Seven—warriors loyal to Raphael, His nickname is "Bluebell" because of his beautiful blue and silver wings. Illium is best friends with Aodhan since they were young angels playing games together—which they still do. Recently, his power has been growing in alarming ways and at too fast a rate. He's too young, still, to hold a lot of power and it could destroy him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 Biography / History (not totally accurate, Raphael is a lot older than Illium . . . needs fixing and references) Illium was born of The Hummingbird, Sharine, around 500 years ago. He and Raphael spent hundreds of years growing up together under The Hummingbird's watchful eye and so has a brotherly relationship with Raphael. He fell in love with a human and told her their most guarded secret. His human lover's memories were erased. Raphael tore off his wings as punishment and he suffered a broken heart ever since then. Nicknamed Bluebell, he is close friends with Galen and Aodhan, and has a dangerously close relationship with Elena. Illium is growing in power and soon he may outgrow Raphael's territory. Could he be next to become Cadre? About Species * Angel Age * Five hundred years old Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 Powers & Abilities * Extremely fast Weaknesses * Due to the Cascade, his power is growing so rapidly and intensely, those closeset to him fear that it could destroy him. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 Allegiance * Raphael Occupation / Position / Title * Warrior with the Seven Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower * Refuge Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * He's the heart of the Seven.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * Illium might be younger than several of the others and appear irreverent more often than not, but he was their glue, the piece that tied all the others to one another. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 * He was a mischief maker as one of Jessamy's students. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * Irreverent to authority. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Occasionally exhibits courtly grace an manners. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 * Tiniest hint of a British accent Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Physical Description * He has vibrant blue wings tipped with silver, black hair and eyelashes that are "dipped in sapphires", * golden eyes, tipped with black lashes dipped in blue 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 * grace and strength that foretold what he might one day become.Archangel's Blade, ch. 1 Likes and Interests * Likes to play keep-away with knives—he's so fast, no one can catch him. He taunts those that try.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * He likes his women submissive.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Love Interests * Mortal lover 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 Connections * Mother: Sharine, the "Hummingbird" * Archangel Fealty: Raphael * Brotherly Relationship: Raphael * Friends: Galen and Aodhan, Elena * Group: The Seven * Teacher: Jessamy * Father: * Other: * Spouse/Mate: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * One of his feathers is displayed in a shelf next to rare treasures in Raph's office.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 * He told his mortal mortal angelic secrets and it cost Illium his feathers. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * ~:~:~:~:~:~ * All the older immortals had begun to notice the violent acceleration of the blue-winged angel’s development.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 * Rumors that he might break away from Raphael’s Seven and seek to rule a territory. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 * The twenty-three months Aodhan had been missing had been the most horrific period of Illium’s life . . . worse than when he’d lost his mortal lover. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 26 Anecdotes and Stories ✥ Raphael tore off his wings as punishment. It was being grounded that really hurt him-the feathers grew back within a year.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Jessamy * Ascension * War of Life and Death * Trace * The Seven * Dmitri * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Galen at first mistook him for a frivolous courtier, then decided to rethink that based on how Dmitri acts with him.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 Galen tries to pin him with knives for practice. He calls him "Bluebell". Then they spar. He warned Galen not to hurt Jessamy.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 7 Galen and Raphael have a knife throwing contest with Illium as the target. Each with ten knives, neither caught him—he taunted them both, all for fun.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 He introduces Galen to Aodhan.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Raphael sends him to Titus and Charisemnon's territory to inform that Alexander's territory has no archangel, Rohan may be trying got rule and the vampires may be rebeling. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 With each day since his return, his love for his mortal grew ever deeper. Most thought it was mere infatuation, thinking Illium wild an feckless. But Jess knew he had a loyal heart. Jessamy worries that he'll lose his smile when his mortal dies. Raphael recalls Illium to the Tower—worried that he may cross lines and give away angelic secrets no mortal must know."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 15 At the Tower, Illium told Galen that she has several suitors, but they know that Dmitri will defend her. Galen relizes that Illium had been Jessamy's champion while he's been gone. Illium's not happy that everyone is calling him "Bluebell" now. "Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 16 They send Illium back with Galen—he fades with sorrow at being far from his mortal. At the Refuge, he separates from Galen to go to his mortal before they land."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 1. Angels' Blood One of his feathers is on display in Raphael's office where elena saw it. He told her that Illium needed to be punished.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 He had taken on the task of determining if any had survived. Elena asked if he had blue wings—he said 'yes', but his cock wasn't, which helped Elena get through it. Elena was surprised that he was still with Raphael though he took his feathers. Raph replies that others would have taken his wings.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 Raph says that trusting a mortal (with secrets) is what cost Illium his feathers. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Illium was waiting outside the bank with Dmitri's red Ferrari. People were taking pictures and video while he was showing off. Angels never walk the streets. He dropped a feather on the street, picked it up, said: "I'll drop it from the sky. Someone will find magic." The map is in the glove box. Elena figures out that Raphael set it up as a snub to Jeffery Deveraux—he had guessed why Jeffrey called for her and what her reaction would be. Illium ended up on TV just a few minutes later. Illium dropped that feather into her lap from the sky. She wove it into her hair. Venom says "If Bluebell isn't careful, he'll lose his feathers all over again." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Elena caught a flash of blue in the sky—bodyguard duty.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Elena is worried about Illium's growing powers, so did Aodhan.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 8 He flew up to Aodhan to let him know the Hummingbird, his mother, was coming, when suddenly felt as if his heart exploded and he plummeted from the sky. Aodhan dropped like a stone to catch him and was He barely succeeds with Raphael arriving just in the nick of time. Elena and the Primary arrive in time to save him from another terrible crash.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 26 Jessamy told Sharine the news and is on her way to NYC.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 Naasir learns about Illium's fall, is scared, finds comfort from Andromeda.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 Co-pilot tells Naasir that Illium is awake and fine.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 28 Illium starts to ascend to become an Archangel in a blue-gold rain. Raphael goes to him. Light poured out of his eyes, his mouth, his skin—his skin cracked with jagged fissures. Raph caught the power with his own, Illium’s power surged up Raphael's arms and into his bloodstream. He directed the excess into the sky and it became lightning. When the power tried to pour back into Illium, he held it back with a shield of Wildfire. They return to the Tower, but the power is crushing Illium's organs. Elena calls Caliane—she tells Raph that since the boy is blood bound to him, he can and must absorb the all of the power before it's too late. He did and it melded with Raphael’s so flawlessly it was almost as if it had been meant for him. (see Raphael for the rest)Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Quotes : Raphael could see his spymaster’s impassive face in his mind, remember how Jason’s eyes had warmed from within. “Your Bluebell was a stripling whom Jason easily defeated, but Illium just laughed and asked if he could have a longer rapier next time so he could poke at Jason from a distance.” — Raphael Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 : She saw a single feather drift to the curb. "You'll cause a riot if you don't pick that up." ... He followed her gaze. "I'll take it and drop it from the sky. Someone will find magic." — Elena Deveraux and Illium Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : Getting out, she undid her ponytail and quickly braided Illium's feather into her hair just above her ear. "If Bluebell isn't careful," the vamp murmured, "he'll lose his feathers all over again." — Elena and Venom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : See Also * The Seven * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:The Seven Category:Angels Category:Raphael's Court Category:Cascade Category:Tower Category:Refuge Category:Characters